


The Taste of You

by summerbutterfly



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Nudity, Shower Snuggling, Swearing, University, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being top-level University swimmers isn't always fun, but at least they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quickpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickpixie/gifts).



> For quickpixie in Miaou's [ Iwatobi White Day Exchange 2014.](http://iwatobiwhiteday.dreamwidth.org) I think I caught all the typos, but apologies if I didn't.

The water was so cold it stole the breath from his lungs. Haru surfaced with a tiny gasp. It felt like thousands of knives pushing against him, and as he shook his wet hair out of his eyes, he whispered a silent apology to the university's outdoor pool for disturbing its tranquility before it was the season for it to be disturbed. 

"Holy shit!" Rin came up sputtering a few feet away. "It's f-fu-fucking cold!"

"I told you." For the first time in a very long time, Haru eyed the pool deck longingly. "Now, hurry up!"

"I'm t-trying!" There was a blue tinge to Rin's lips as he paddled over toward the middle of the pool. "I can't see very...wait. T-there it is. T-that has to be it, right?"

"We've gotten everything else," Haru said. "Can you reach it?"

"Yeah." Rin ducked under, but came up almost immediately, his breathing ragged. 

Haru, concerned despite not really being able to really feel his feet, moved closer. "I can--"

"No! Let me do it!"

Rin dove. Haruka waited, shivering and silent. Rin reached the bottom, grabbed the shadowy square that was once his phone, and shot back to the surface, kicking hard. 

"Got it!" he gasped, and raced to the side, hauling himself out on shaky arms and collapsing on the concrete.

Haruka followed, jumping out and grabbing both their warm-up jackets before running back to Rin. He was curled around himself, still shivering, his long sleeve black tee shirt clinging to his chest in a way that would have been a lot sexier had it not been mid-March and still too cold to be wet and outside. 

"Here." Haru put the jacket over Rin's shoulders. "Put this on over your wet stuff until we get inside. And next time, don't go jumping in with all your clothes on. Dummy." 

"Hey. Some of us don't wear our swimsuit all day every day." Rin's attempt at a glare was rendered inert by the convulsive shudder that immediately followed. "And don't go telling me that it comes in handy in situations like this because there is _no way_ you knew this sort of hazing prank was coming!"

Haru knelt down. "Well, I did annihilate that upperclassman's pool record today." 

"So? You're better, and you proved it. That's how it works." 

"You don't think that played a part in their decision to haze us by dumping all our clothes in the outdoor pool?"

"Maybe. But the upperclassman are devious little shits. Last year they took video of Mikoshiba and the other freshman in the shower and distributed it to all the members of the women's team. Personally, I'd rather take the polar bear swim than have my guy stuff shown to every girl I have to make eye contact with on a daily basis." 

If the comment was intended to make Haru feel better, it didn't work. "We need to transfer back home," Haru muttered.

"No way," Rin said. "This is the best university swim program in the country. We're not going anywhere."

Rin stood up. The contents of his swim bag, all soaked, were still scattered from one end of the deck to the other, and the actual bag, which Haru had fished out as soon as he'd pulled out his own, was hanging on the fence. Rin grabbed it, and started to put all of his things back inside, his sweatpants leaving a wet trail as he walked. Haruka got up and joined him. 

When everything was collected, they headed to the locker room. Haru started a shower while Rin went to throw some stuff over the hand dryers in the hopes of at least getting some of the wet out. Haru could hear the whirr of several springing to life at once as he shucked his swimsuit and jacket.

"Rin," he called. "Are there any clean towels?'

"Yeah." Rin appeared from around a row of lockers, still dressed. "There's a stack in the closet by coach's office..." He trailed off as he took in Haru's naked body. "Well _you_ didn't waste any time."

"Cold," Haru mumbled. He eased himself into the spray. The heat was almost as painful as the cold at first, so he made sure to keep his hands and feet clear as he adjusted to the temperature.  
Rin continued to stare, still blue around the mouth, and after far too many extra minutes of waiting for Rin to join him, Haru got annoyed.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Of course," Rin replied. 

"Then why are you still standing there?" Haru left the shower's spray and walked over. "You're going to catch pneumonia!" 

"I don't think you can actually catch pneumonia just from being cold." Rin raised his arms, allowing Haru to pull his shirt up and over his head. "I think that's an old wive's tale."

"Maybe so, but we're not taking any chances." Haru tugged down Rin's pants. "Now get out of these and get in where it's warm."

"Yes, _mom _," Rin teased.__

__Haru gave him a look._ _

__When Rin had finally finished undressing, Haru took his hand and led him back to the shower. He put Rin in front of him, partly because he was warm enough now that submerging his whole body no longer felt like taking a bath in fire, and partly because he liked to spoon up behind Rin any chance he got._ _

__And with no one around, he could spoon wet, naked Rin to his heart's content._ _

__"You okay?" Rin asked after a moment._ _

__"Yeah." Haru pressed his forehead into Rin's back. "I can feel my feet again. You?"_ _

__"Getting there."_ _

__"Good."_ _

__Haru let his lips brush Rin's back. Goosebumps, but not from cold, rose almost immediately and Rin eyed him over his shoulder. Haru smiled and did it again, licking a warm droplet from Rin's shoulder blade._ _

__Rin turned around. There was no need to say anything, because after all this time, Haru instinctively knew what was coming. He let Rin kiss him, let Rin linger and nibble his lower lip, teasing the tip of Rin's tongue with his own as Rin pulled away._ _

__"You taste like winter," Rin murmured. His palms smoothed over the curve of Haru's back. "It's kind of sexy in a weird way."_ _

__"I'm glad you find near-hypothermia sexy." Haru gave Rin gentle tug, nestling their lower bodies together. "Not my first thought, but then again, I don't get stimulated quite as easily as you do."_ _

__"What's that supposed to mean?"_ _

__"Nothing. Just that you're sensitive. Especially in certain places." Haru slid his hands up Rin's chest and gave Rin's nipples a little squeeze. "You know?"_ _

__"Nnnnnnggg maybe..."_ _

__"Maybe?"_ _

__"Okay yes." Rin's fingers dug into Haru's hips. "Yes, you little perv. Happy?"_ _

__Haru rubbed his palms in slow circles. "Getting there."_ _

__Rin grunted and pressed his forehead into Haru's shoulder. Haru rubbed again, and Rin shivered. It was probably not the best idea to fool around here, even if it was after hours, but Haru didn't care. Rin was wet and naked and pressed up against him. There was no way he wasn't going to take advantage of that._ _

__"Let's do it," Haru whispered. "Right here. Like this."_ _

__"Haru, no..."_ _

__"Why?" Haru let his hand slide down between them. "I thought you liked shower sex."_ _

__"I do, but..."_ _

__Haru cut him off with a kiss. His hand, inches from Rin's cock, skated down until it cupped him, massaging gently as Rin whimpered._ _

__"Haru," Rin gasped._ _

__"What? We're alone. Why not?"_ _

__"Because at any moment someone could..."_ _

__"Mastuoka? Nanase?"_ _

__Rin jumped back, grabbing a towel from where he'd hung them on the wall and tying it around his waist. A door slammed, and just in time, Haru managed to turn and hide his growing erection from Mikoshiba, who came around the corner holding a gym bag._ _

__"Hey. You guys are still here." Seijuro looked at the two freshman._ _

__Haru, aroused, cold and thwarted, glared at Seijuro over his shoulder. "That water was cold," he said. "Even for me. We're still trying to warm up."_ _

__"Yeah, about that." Seijuro rubbed the back of his neck. "I tried to talk the guys out of doing it, but they had your stuff before I could say anything. So uh, I was hoping I could make amends by bringing you some dry clothes."_ _

__"You brought us dry clothes?" Rin questioned._ _

__"Yeah. You left the door to your room unlocked so I just went in..." Seijuro pulled out a couple of sweatshirts and two pairs of what Haru knew were actually Rin's track pants, but it didn't really matter because they fit well enough. "Hope that's okay."_ _

__"Yeah. It's okay," Rin said. "Thanks, Mikoshiba-senpai."_ _

__"Eh, don't mention it. Can't have you two getting sick with the tournament coming up, right?"_ _

__"No, guess not." Rin slipped a sweatshirt over his head. "Unless you want to swim the whole freestyle relay yourself."_ _

__Mikoshiba chuckled and Haru, still petulant, shut off the shower and followed Rin's lead, toweling off and putting on the dry clothes. "Thanks, Mikoshiba," he mumbled._ _

__"Again. No big." Seijuro turned for the door. "Anyway, warm up, go home. See you tomorrow. Oh and eat something hot, okay?"_ _

__"Yeah," Rin said. "We will. Later."_ _

__"Later." Seijuro went out the way he had come._ _

__Alone again, Haru looked at Rin. "Do you think he did it on purpose?"_ _

__"What? Interrupt your attempt at seduction?" Rin pulled him close. "No."_ _

__"His timing was eerily perfect. And it wasn't an 'attempt.' It was working just fine."_ _

__"You think so, huh?" Rin nuzzled Haru's nose. "C'mon, let's go home."_ _

__"Now?"_ _

__"Yes, now!"_ _

__"Okay," Haru sighed._ _

__Rin pulled on the hem of Haru's sweatshirt. Haru batted his hands away, but still snuggled up when Rin slung an arm around his shoulders and steered him toward the door.  
"You're so easy," Rin murmured._ _

__"Shut up," Haru murmured back, and put his own arm around Rin's waist._ _


End file.
